


08/octubre/2018 - Grandes lazos.

by Lu_Chou



Series: Diario de Rei [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Amigos, Confesiones, DIA - Freeform, FICTOBER2018, Fictober, Free! - Freeform, Haru - Freeform, M/M, Makoto - Freeform, Primer encuentro, amistad, fictober18, makoharu - Freeform, nagisa - Freeform, rei - Freeform, reigisa - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu_Chou/pseuds/Lu_Chou
Summary: Día ocho del fictober con el prompt "primer encuentro"





	08/octubre/2018 - Grandes lazos.

No es la primera vez que viajamos a Tokyo para ver a nuestros antiguos compañeros de equipo, pero sí es la primera vez que vamos en un plan turístico y con la idea de ponernos al tanto de nuestras vidas. Se puede decir que es nuestro primer encuentro como amigos y excompañeros de club. Makoto-senpai y Haruka-senpai nos recogieron en la estación y en cuanto Nagisa-kun logró verlos, saltó de alegría y fue hasta ellos para abrazarlos. Él en realidad los quiere mucho y aunque no me lo dice, yo sé que los extraña a diario, yo también los extraño pues me había acostumbrado a pasar todos mis días en su compañía.

La primera noticia es que ahora viven juntos, y eso me alegró mucho porque me parece que así Makoto-senpai comerá mejor y Haruka-senpai no se la pasará metido en el ofuro. Admito que estaba algo nervioso porque al estar solos, y siendo que la idea principal del viaje era contar como iba todo con nosotros, era evidente que el tema amoroso saldría a flote; no somos muy abiertos en ese aspecto, pero ahora es diferente pues estoy con Nagisa-kun como novios oficiales y él no es peculiarmente discreto.

Cuando llegamos al departamento de los senpai, nos recibió una linda gatita pero no nos hizo mucho caso porque se recostó donde su pequeños mininos descansaban. Nagisa-kun estaba encantado de verlos y poder mimarlos; no hizo nada más que eso durante la preparación de la cena. Al fin nos sentamos a la mesa y comenzamos a conversar sobre esto y aquello, hasta que Nagisa dijo seguro.

“Rei-chan y yo somos novios. Él por fin me dijo que sí”

Es obvio que sentí mi cara muy caliente pero el bochorno aumentó cuando Makoto-senpai rió por lo bajo y aseguró que ya lo sabía o que al menos lo intuía, Haruka-senpai asintió sin sorpresa y agregó que era indudable que entre nosotros había algo muy especial. Los dos estaban felices de vernos juntos. No sé por qué estaba tan nervioso, pues ellos se mostraron comprensivos y nos desearon lo mejor. Son grandes amigos y mentores. Estoy tan agradecido de tenerlos en mi vida y poder ser quien soy sin restricciones. Honestamente soy muy afortunado.

———

Nota 23:30 pm ¡Soy el último en saber que Makoto-senpai y Haruka-senpai están en una relación también! Nagisa-kun se ha burlado de mi hasta el cansancio por mi poca capacidad de observación. Al parecer todo mundo se había dado cuenta. En fin, ahora estoy doblemente feliz por nosotros y por ellos. Ha sido un maravilloso día.

**Author's Note:**

> Para los días anteriores...
> 
> [Diario de Haru - Días 01, 03, 06, 07](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1148798)   
>  [Diario de Rei - Días 02, 04, 05](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1150145)


End file.
